


Series are Forever

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: To the tune of "Do, a Deer".The new Series Hugo category brought this to mind - the repetition gesture is very important, otherwise you'd never be able to stop...





	Series are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "Do, a Deer".
> 
> The new Series Hugo category brought this to mind - the repetition gesture is very important, otherwise you'd never be able to stop...

First, a book, a brilliant book  
Recommended by my friends  
Then a sequel - also great  
For book three we have to wait  
Then - a second trilogy  
It starts to seem hard work to me  
Oh god, he's written book sixteen  
And I hear there's soon a new series...

_Wave hand to indicate that this will endlessly repeat_


End file.
